Silky Terrier
Fallon *You have an unmistakable personality. You’re an energetic and friendly person, always there when people need you. Sometimes, this helpful trait annoys others because you always seem to want to help. But you don’t get discouraged, because you like to do what you like to do, and no one can take that away from you. *You’re a positive thinker. If someone hurts you (be it physically or emotionally), you may sulk and be around less than normal, but after a bit, you’ll come out of it with your usual upbeat attitude. *You tend to adapt well to your surroundings and feel comfortable in most places that there are friends around (or to be found!). However, if you get bored, you’ll look for something to do. You like being occupied with things you find enjoyable. Others may consider you to have a high amount of energy, which is true. You always have something that needs to be done. *You get excited easily over even minor things. This contributes to the fact that you can be distracted easily, and you can't focus on one thing for a very long amount of time. If something interests you even a little bit, you'll be off and running to go investigate whatever it is that's sparked your interest. Because of this, people may not want to trust you with important projects because there's a chance you may forget about it. *You’re not one to give up on something you want. You can chase down your goals almost tirelessly. Persistent? Yup. If you want something out of someone, you won’t give up until you’ve gotten it. *You don't tolerate people picking on you. If someone is encroaching on your comfort zone, you'll be quick to anger and may lash out at them. You're also very protective of the people and things you love, and if someone dares bring harm to them, you won't be happy. You don't mind snapping at someone much larger (in power, stature, importance, or actual size) than you if they've done something to offend you. * *Talkative? That's you! You love to share with the world what you're thinking, and love it when they listen to you. You're quick to tell people if you think something is wrong, and you tend to not be shy about it either. You may also be one to jump to conclusions too quickly without checking your facts first. However, you're not one to gossip. You don't feel the need to really, as it may only hurt the ones you love. If you hear someone telling a rumor about either you or someone you care about, you'll be right there to tell the person who started the rumor what you think of them, especially if it's a lie. You like it when people mean what they say. You care very much about loved ones and will always watch their backs. *Also, you’re a very intelligent person. When talking to others, you can easily make quick, witty comebacks to comments, which tends to amuse others. In fact, many aspects of your personality tend to amuse people. You just have an air of goofiness to you that gets people laughing. *You’re a good companion to others. Whatever you do, other people seem to like having you around. You don’t mind being one in a crowd, but you also like being the center of attention. Groups? Sure! For you, it’s more fun when you have friends around. But then again, you don’t have an objection to being with one or two people sometimes. It doesn’t take you an exceptionally long time to trust someone, and if they keep your trust, you’ll be loyal to them. Actually, you’re loyal to anyone that will give the same back to you. *Like any person, you need some time alone. But not too much-you’re certainly not a solitary person. You prefer to surround yourself with people you love, so you don’t have to search for some place alone unless you’re unhealthy or just need a break to rest from all that the world throws at you. You’re stimulated by interaction with people. *You do have a stubborn streak to you. You're a tough person, very strong willed and hard to move. Sometimes, your toughness frustrates others when they're trying to get you to do something. You may sometimes resist against doing something just for the sake of it (even if someone spells out for you just what you need to do!). You have a hard time letting things go if you really want them. You're not usually aggressive (in a mean manner), but if someone tries to take something you love from under your nose, you won't let it go easily. Because of your stubborn attitude, sometimes you think that you're better than others, and that you deserve more because of this (you may or may not voice this thought to others). *You need to be convinced that someone is a good leader before you do things for them. Good leaders to you are people that will be patient with all your energy, and will teach in fun, interactive ways that you can understand. You need things to be consistent in order for you to learn properly. If something major happens in your life while you're learning something new, you’re likely to forget the fundamentals of what you’ve been taught, and will have to learn them again. Also, you tend to get bored and frustrated if something doesn’t come easily to you. When you're having fun learning, you'll ask lots of questions to make sure that you understand. Unhealthy Silky Terrier Traits *When you become unhealthy, you turn away from interaction with others. You may talk to people, but your conversations probably wouldn’t be as long as normal. You aren’t nearly as up to doing things, and you become a lot more subdued and half-hearted than normal. Category:Author:Fallon Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Terrier